


What Else

by whovianpotterhead17



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianpotterhead17/pseuds/whovianpotterhead17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Ep. for Institutional Memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Else

**Author's Note:**

> I do not CJ, Danny, Matt, or Margaret

"Toby's gonna deal with it."

 

"What else?"

 

 _"What am I supposed to say I love which I do. I never have felt so deeply before. Having a committed relationship scares me to death."_ She looks into his eyes and knows right then "I love you more than I can understand myself."

 

"I love you too." Danny takes a few steps and takes CJ into his arms "I have loved you for many years."

 

"I have loved you since you dressed up as Santa, but was not allowed to do anything. I was told during the first few years that I couldn't be to friendly with the press." They sit down on the couch "how are we going to this? You shouldn't have to give up your life and follow me across the country."

 

"How about you follow me? I leave before you to set up an apartment so you don't have to worry about anything."

 

"Can I ask something."

 

"Of course can you be there with me when I tell Matt Santos that I am not going to work for him. He didn't really give me a chance to say no I tried to, but he said that he won't take no for an answer."

 

"Of course I will Honey."

 

"You are amazing Fish Boy thank you."

 

"I am always going to here for you." They continue talking all night when CJ yawns "how about we go to bed to sleep."

 

"Ok I sleep better in your arms anyway." Danny grabs her hands and takes her to the bedroom and throws some pajamas in her direction "thank you."

 

"No problem you look even more amazing in my clothes goodnight Ceej."

 

"Goodnight my love." They fall asleep in eachothers arms.

....................Next Day.................................................................

"Good morning sleepy head. I have to go to work come to my office for lunch, and afterwords we will see The President-elect."

 

"Ok hun."

 

"Coffee has been made." CJ leaves.

 

"Hi Margaret do I have any messages?"

 

"No but you have a meeting with Matt Santos at 1 this afternoon."

 

"And lunch with Danny at noon. He will be joining in the meeting with Matt Santos."

 

"Are you and Danny doing better."

 

"Much we had a talk last night and I told him that I loved him."

 

"Ok you have briefing books in your office."

 

"Ok how many more transition memos?"

 

"I don't think so."

 

"Can you please gather up the staff, and tell them to come to my office immediately."

 

"Ok." She waits in her office and starts to read the briefing book when everyone starts to enter.

 

"First on everyone's list of what to do today is transition memos. You all are excused."

 

"CJ what are your plans for lunch?"

 

"Well, Kate my boyfriend and I are going to have lunch together than talk to Matt Santos and why I don't want to work for The White House after the 20th."

 

"You are actually leaving The White House?"

 

"Yes I am. I am the only one left of senior staff that was in the original campaign."

 

......Lunch.............................................

"Hello CJ I am here for our lunch." She looks up and smiles the biggest smile and gets up to welcome Danny.

 

"That you are. You want to walk down to the mess?"

 

"Mmmmmk." They head down and enjoy the lunch with few interruptions from anyone. "So how do you think he will handle the fact that you don't want to work for in The West Wing anymore."

 

"Who knows, lets head up and prepare for the possible impending doom."

 

At one o'clock Matt Santos enters her office to see her fraternizing with a former member of the press. "What are you doing CJ?"

 

"Talking to my future."

 

"I want you to work for my Presidency."

 

"I am doing not having a life, and not being able to follow my heart. I need a life, a decent nights sleep, and a long vacation, and that will happen with Danny. You can ask around and everyone will tell you that Danny and I danced around eachother whenever he was in my Press Room."

 

"I said I will not take a no for an answer."

 

Mr. President-elect you want everyone to be happy that works in your White House, and if you force someone to work for you that won't happen. I have waited close to a decade to be CJ, and she wants to be happy. If you don't let that I will talk to my friends who are still reporters and I'm sure CJ can tell you if you have angry reporters a Press Secretary's job is so much more harder. Now can you please let CJ go and be with me." Matt Santos storms out of her office not before letting CJ go have a life.

 

"Wow Daniel you have a mighty back bone."

 

"Only when it comes when someone tries to interfere with your happiness."

 

"You know that turns me on when you act on a bad bone."

 

"You may have said something like that before." 


End file.
